my mate
by zuruichi123
Summary: it is mating season and he has gotten himself in a very deep situation a silver fur wolf came in to sweep him off his feet
1. Chapter 1

the new fic

chapter 1 and 2

1-season of mating

2-silver demon

info.:

ginga:a small high breed neko which known as nekomomo! he lives outside of the protected town appearance:he has cat ear's and a fluffly tail but does not have the head band.

ryuuga:a unique silver fured wolf! know as the silver demon/wolf he kill's those who stand in his way and a wealthy man!  
>appearance:he has wolf ear's and tail<p>

ok now it begin's here...

There was a small hut outside of town,there lived a boy about 16 with his dad and his very unique horse or also known as pegasus!  
>ginga alway's asked his dad that why are they living out of town but his dad never answer's.<p>

"dad! dad! why are we staying outside of town!"

"son,ther's no need for you to know!"

"why! dad!"

"look here son,it's just that...well ugh! why are you making it hard for me!"

"cauze i don't understand!"

"there's no need for you to understand!"

then suddenly a howling sound from the village made ginga's dad frightened he then suddenly drag ginga inside the hut and told him not to go outside and always hide under the bedsheet's

"dad what's going on?"

"don't worry!,now you stay here while i'll guard outside and whtever happen's don't go out!"

ginga was very frightened he was also confused in a few hour's later there was a ferouciouse growl and fight outside ginga was scared what would happen to him so he peeked outside and saw his dad fought a silver wolf in there real animal forms he saw that his dad was about to lose but with his mighty bite the silver wolf ran away leaving his dad ran to his father and brought him inside and treated his wound's and asked him what is happening.

"i think it's about time I tell you!"

"about what?"

"this season is actually..."

"what! WHAT!"

"mating season!"

"huh?"

"it's a season where 2 demon's mate and have kid's it doesn't matter if youre mate is a girl or boy makes the scent of the submmisive stronger but only to the correct dominant's nose it makes the dominant go crazy for you! but the thing is your a high rare breeded nekomomo known as the necoco necoco's are always and ALWAY'S THE SUBMISSIVE it makes all the breeds want you! your mom was a necoc so this makes you one! but there's a problem for the necoco..."

"then what is it?"

"necoco's have a very hardtime finding there lover"

"actually your the first boy born in this generation as a necoco mostly necoco's are suppose to be a girl but you...there's a slim chance that your lover is a male...GET IT"

"just to clarify...im a necoco! so this season is mating season so does the submissives wait for the lover to come or they have to find it themselves?"

"that depends"

"so how do i know that,THAT demon is my 'lover'?"  
>"since you are a male hmmmm...you would give an ereotic face"<p>

"why?"

"beacuse of it's scent"

"so dad...am i qualified to find my lover?"

"NO! your too young!FOR CRYING OUTLOUD YOUR 16"

"so...could this be the reason why we live outside the village?"

"yes"

"beacuse im a necoco"

"who knows there might be rapist out there,theres even a certain demon that has 25 mates i don't want that to happen to you i want your mate to be a real lover"

"...thanks dad but were running out of bondages beacause of that wound so im going to the village!"

"NO!"

"but dad!"

"fine as long as you where this hat and cloak"

"fine"

ginga wears the attire that his father gave to him and run's to the village due to his excitement he tripped and bruised his knee on a rock he cried out loude how painful it was but his determination to go to the village did'nt stop so he kept on going and going until he reached the he entered the village he was scared beacuse of the demon's looking at him they have those scary glares that ginga was getting scared he wished that he brought his pegasus aong with him but he completely watched the demon's on how they get there mates and the rest well nothing as usual,ginga almost forgot to buy bondages so he approached a dude with green hair and eyes that just look like a lion.

"ummmm...where can i find bondages?"

"huh? follow me i'll show you the way"

"oh sorry but my dad said that i can't go with stranger's"

"what are ya daddi'es boy! ahahahaha HEY GUYS! TAKE A LOOK THERES A CUB IN HERE WHO NEEDS HIS DADDY AHAHAHAH!"

"no i don't!"

ginga pushed the green demon away but the demon snagged his coat and hat away to reveal his was shocked without the cloak and hat he is now no longer safe all of the villager's men started staring at him lion demon was shocked yet inlove on this demon.  
>All the male demon's approached him and surrounded him ginga was about to cry with that expression and feeling of fear the male demon's started to get hard all of them wanted the fragile and cute demon they were about to grab him but the lion demon protected him.<p>

"GET AWAY FROM HIM HIS MINE!"

"NO WAY I SAW HIM FIRST"

"NO! I DID "

the whole village of male demon's starting to argue and fight over a small fragile demon.  
>the lion demon asked...<p>

"what is your breed!"

"ne...necoco..." ginga replied while he squatted on the floor.

"necoco...necoco...isn't that a rare breed!"

"well yeah..."

"but aren't necoco's a female type of breed"

"well im a first MALE breed"

"interesting...say be my mate! and i'll garauntee that my love will stay eternity!"

"let me smell you..."

the lion demon approached ginga with care and let him smell his neck then ginga replied

"sorry but your not my lover..."

"what i don't need to be your lover your just my mate!"

"sorry but i don't want to have someone who has other wives so NO!"

"SO BE IT! HEY EVERYBODY!DID YOU KNOW HIS STILL A VIRGIN! WHY NOT WE ALL TAKE IT AWAY OR WE CAN TAKE TURNS!"every male lion demon pulled his arm and tied him on a wall both of ginga's hand's were above him he was about to cry tear's forming in the side of his eyes until a sword slahed and cut the rope tht was tying him leaving him free from the ropes he saw a man with silver hair and had a dragon gold like band on his forhead and a red streak on his hair he saw that he was very mad so he slashed the lion demon on the chest leaving him bleeding on the ground the villager's were afraid so all they did was scent of this demon was strong to ginga's nose it gave an ereotic whispered to himself 'the scent it's too...strong'ginga blushed aswell the silver headed demon approached ginga grabbed his waist and hoist him up and carried him to his lair.  
>~at his lair~<p>

"hnnn..."ginga moaned

"why are you moaning!"

"your scnet it's soo...hnnn...strong"ginga a gave out a small gasp when the silver haird demon put him on a futoun and pinned him down.

"wha-what are you doin!"

"mating you!"

"n-no! get away from me!"ginga pushed him away and told him not to gone near him or else he will be hurt the demon was now mad.

"alright fine...my name is ryuuga! ryuuga the silver wolf demon and you are?"

"ginga gnga hagane a necoco..."

"hnnn...so your my mate since you have that ereotic face" ryuuga replied he grabbed one of ginga's leg's and raised it up and he was shocked at what he saw...

to be continued i need a beta reader to get the grammar nd spelling alright 


	2. OMG

ginga was shocked and blushed so hard.

"nnnn...wha!"

"your hard"  
>ginga pulls away his leg and started trembling in fear.<p>

"d-don't hurt me..."he asked with his eyes were about to form tears,when ryuuga replied...

"i won't but you have to deal that by yourself plus it's not healthy to keep it in y'know"he replied

"what should i do?"ginga asked since he was an inoccent necoco with

"y'know i can help you but i'tll give you pleasurable pain but not as painful as in PAIN!"ryuuga replied but still ginga still didn't get what he meant.

"huh?"

"suit yourself!have fun taking care of that!"

"WHAT SHOULD I DOOOO!"

"you masterbate! you dense idiot!"

"masterbate?"

"you don't know?"

"yeah..."

"you rub that buldge up and down until something will ooze out"ryuuga replied ginga did what he his hard on d*ck with his hand.

"ah!...hnnn..."ginga moaned as he feels the sensation of his organ which made ryuuga hard aswell,ryuuga approached ginga and grabbed his hand that was pumping his dick and he gave ginga a pleasurable blowjob which ginga shiverd in ecstasy

"ahhhh!..nnoo...stop!...you said yo-ah wouldn't hu-aht! me-e ah!"

"im not hurting you im healing you!"ryuuga deep throated ginga's dick which ginga released his cum inside ryuuga's mouth

"ahhhh..."

"sweet...your cum is sweet this means were both made for each other"

"what do you mean!"

"your cum taste soo sweet it's yummy! yknow when the cum of the mate is bitter it means that those mates aren't made for each other"

"then?..."

"merry me!"ryuuga said which made ginga scared he was scared that the next mating season he would find another one he was truly really scared.

"NO!"

"WHY!"

"you errr...should...ummmm...consult my dad!"

"FINE! WHERE DOES HE LIVE!"

"OUTSIDE OF TOWN!"

"no need to shout though"ryuuga transformed into his original form known as the silver wolf his fur was shiny and bright he was big his face looked like he could kill someone ginga was scared he backed away a little but ryuuga's fury tail grabbed his leg and dragged him off to his home there they jumped above the roof's ginga was about to vomit when ryuuga finally stopped the vomit of ginga was all around ryuuga's told him to bathe in a nearby stream ryuuga dragged ginga again to the destination they were looking for there the stream was clean ryuuga took of his clothes and dived directly to the water and started bathing.

"hey you have shampoo and soap?"ryuuga asked but ginga wasn't there he gave out a howl to warn ginga that he will go after him if he never goes back but suddenly ginga appeared with bathing material's

"where'd yo go!"

"to my house just to get some material's"

"hnnn...ok...since your the one who vomited on me why not you bathe me! NOW!"ryuuga said with a grin but ginga backed away alittle but ryuuga made a little growl that if ever he will back away again.

"don't make me go there!"

"o-ok..."ginga started stripping and went into the cool water and approached ryuuga he scrubbed his back did everything to make ryuuga clean but there was one part that wasn't cleaned off.

"your missing a part you know"

"where?..."

"here"ryuuga pointed his erected dick throbing and oozing with pre-cum ginga didn't know what to do so he asked him what to do with IT he said to suck it off so ginga did it he sucked ryuuga's dick deep throating it directly licking his ball's pumping it untill ryuuga grabbed his head and forced his head to suck his dick deep ryuuga came inside his mouth.

"hmmmm...i-t's r-really sweet..."

"i told ya we were made made for each other"

to be continued 


	3. WHAT THE HELL

when they finish bathing ryuuga dressed me and we walking ginga wanted break the silence...

"you don't have to say anything!"ryuuga interuppted

"oh-oh k-kay..."ginga was shivering and he was 5 inches away from ryuuga.

"why are you far from me?"

"ohhh!...am I?"ginga was flustered the reason why he wouldn't go near to him is beacuse of what he did in the bath and his scent.

"stop being dense and get over here!"

"NOO! DO-"ginga slip and fell on a cliff but ryuuga saved him ginga's nose was on his neck the scent went into his nostrils ginga got flustered again and both of them landed on a flat surface but ginga didn't let go of him his nose was stuck on his neck smelling the scent.

"ginga?..."ryuuga was confused ginga's arm's wouldn't let go of him

"you smell soo good...fuck...me..."ginga said then suddenly he realizes what he said he pushes ryuuga off.

"errr...i mean uhhhh...j-just forget what i said...errr...ummm"ginga ran with a flustered face his leg's were running like he was about to die until somebody grabs his waist and hoist's him up and carries him somewhere.

"hey lemme GO!"

"not a chance!"

"you your that guy! that guy "

"it's kyouya not 'that guy'!"

"PUT ME DOWN! LEMME G-"ginga's word's were cut off when someone started groping his buttom

"hnn...what are you d-doing!"ginga asked

"groping idiot!"

"w-where are you taking me?"

"that's a seacret!"

"wha-"

on a few more minutes both of them reached the destination ,it was a cave, both of them went inside kyouya stripped ginga.

"heyy! give those back!"ginga said

"you gotta be fucked first!"

"idiot this is more like rape to me,now give it back you molester"

"rape? i love you with all my life!"

"love? you barely got me into trouble the last time when we met"

"at that time i wanted to show you how those barbaric maters want you!"

"i don't get it at all"

"you'll get it when im done with you!"

"your just one of those sick playboys who wants nothing but- "

"just SHUT UP!"kyouya shove ginga on the floor and shackled his hand he then gave ginga a kiss he started stroking ginga's dick

"hhnnn...ahhh...noooo..."ginga moaned

"i know you love it"

"kyouya stop"

"what you want me to suck it!"

"nooo...AH!"kyouya licked,sucked and teased it

"kyyaa...nyaaa...nyooo!"ginga began to feel so hot inside his body he needed something inside him he wanted more than just a blowjob he wanted to be fucked with no mercy.

"hmm i thought that necoco's have a sex drive...maybe a little more teasing will-"

"gimme more nyaaaa"ginga's tail stretched and stroked kyouya's dick

"oh so you have awakened"kyouya grabbed ginga's chin.

"tell me what do u -ah- need"

"you...nyaaaa..."

"say it again and take your tail off of my dick"

ginga reaches to kyouya's face then he whispered to his ears.

"fuck me break me do what you want im yours to keep nyaaaaa~ kyouya kyuuuun~~"

"show me that you are ready"

ginga went on all fours and used his tail to prep himself.

"nyaaaa...kyaaaa...gyaaaa...hyaaaa"

"GINGA!" suddenly ginga snaps out of it but his tail is stuck between his legs.

"who goes there"kyouya asked

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4 and half 5

**Chapter 4 – could this be love?**

**Soooo sorry for the delay but here's something for me to make it up  
>and I am so sorry to those who were waiting for the next chapter actually I was thinking of stopping it but somehow a reviewee wanted to know the next chapter I can't just say that I discontinued it so I will be adding more chapters…<strong>

**So sorry *bows***

"HOW DARE YOU!" ryuuga smacked hit and throw kyouya to the ground wall and ceiling.

"ryuuga…." Ginga touched ryuuga's hand but ryuuga was so pissed that he snagged ginga's hand and dragged him away from the cave.

"r-ryuuga!...your crushing my hand!"

"JUST BE QUIET!" ryuuga shouted to ginga with a fierce growl. Ginga shivered in fear his legs were wobbly he fell on his knees and cried because he was scared of ryuuga.

"huuuuuuu…im..soo..sorry…waaaa" ginga cried. Ryuuga felt so guilty that he gave ginga a tight hug and apologized and kissed his forehead. But still ginga was still shivering from fear.

'_maybe I should give a warning next time_' ryuuga thought to himself . ryuuga carried ginga bridal style and ran off back to ryuuga's place.

~50min. later~

"ginga you don't have to be scared anymore look see no mad face." Ryuuga smiled to ginga but still ginga is still scared.

"ginga whatever you saw pls. just forget about it." Ginga did not reply to ryuuga's plea

"alright if this makes you happy I'll stay away from you and if you feel better you can come back to me but if you ever to try to escape I promise you that your ass will ache for few days!" ginga nodded. When ryuuga left the room ginga was now all alone he sat on his deat for a while till night came. Then suddenly a storm came, there was lightning and thunder.

**Ryuuga's p.o.v**

I checked if ginga was okay but it seems like when I arrived to his room he was no longer there I asked myself that did he escaped but his scent is still with in the room, I followed it it led me to a closet I tried opening it but it was shut tight!.

"ginga? You there this is-" suddenly ginga came out of the closet and gave me a tight hug both of us fell on the floor. Poor ginga he was shivering.

"ryuuga! Don't l-leave ME!"

***loud thunder sound!***

His fest were gripping on my yukata tight it seems he has a fear of thunderstorms.

"don't worry ginga…I'm here….." I told him.

"why are you afraid of the thunderstorm it's just sound" I asked him and convinced him.

"my mom died because of this weather " we talked nd tlked until one of us fell asleep (it's ginga who dozed off first on ryuuga's chest)

**Chapter -5 heat frenzy**

**heat frenzy- it's when a mate lost his control of their sex drive and end up fucking each other more than a day.**

**~normal p.o.v.~**

When ginga woke up around 10:00 he feels something weird inside him it's hot and he feels hot somehow he feels HORNY he wanted to wake ryuuga up but he was asleep. Ginga opened ryuuga's yukata took off his underwear and gave him a blowjob.

"hnn…HUH!" ryuuga suddenly woke up and found ginga sucking his dick. Ginga separated his mouth from ryuuga's dick. He grabbed his face and gave a long delectable passionate kiss, ginga broke the kiss there mouthes traced with their saliva's. then ginga told ryuuga to.

"ryuuga do me a favour and fuck me you don't have to prep me! Or do you want me to ride you?" ginga asked in a seductive tone.

"let me see you ride me oh yeah why not you start talking dirty" ryuuga requested

"sure, you sex god!" ginga said. Ginga slammed his ass on ryuuga's dick and started moving up and down.

"AHHH! SO..SOO…BIG!..ah! more!"

"ginga what has gotten into you?"

"do you want me to stop?"

"no don't!"

"ah!..ah!...hnn..ah!"

"hey ginga when you masturbate who-ah!ohmy your good"

"ahhh!..hnn..mmmnn…"

"my turn!" ryuuga made their positions opposite.

"I am gonna show you how it's done" ryuuga pound and slammed ginga's ass with no mercy.

"AHHHH!..YESS..MORE! OH!HNNNN….AHHH!"

"ginga!"

_~few hours later~_

"ginga…I have cummed for like 5 times and you still want more!"

"ryuuga I am still horny!"

"heat frenzy…." Ryuuga said

"if you won't fuck me then I will just find someone else!"

"hmmmm….come here and follow me "

"ok…."

Both of them went to an underground tunnel that leads to another bedroom.

"lay down their" ginga laid down on the bed waiting.

**Ryuuga p.o.v.**

'looks like im using it' ryuuga pulled out an octopus.

To be continued

**I will update tomorrow I promise!**


	5. not again! part 2 of 5

**Ryuuga p.o.v.**

'looks like im using it' ryuuga pulled out an octopus. But this octopus is not an animal it's a sex toy for those who are in HEAT of trouble.

"here you go!" ryuuga threw the toy to ginga .

"what's this?"

"play with it…it will be fun…just press the ON button "

"oh…ok!" when ginga pressed it the toy suddenly came to life the tentacles started moving the first tentacle was wrapped around on ginga's wrist the other 2 tentacles grabbed each leg and made them spread as wide as it can the rest of the tentacles violated/played on some parts.

"hnnn….uhhhhh!nnn…ahh!" ginga moaned with pleasure.

"put it in….ah!" ginga demanded, he wanted to be pounded inside the ass hard.

"hnnn ahh!"

All I did was sit down and watch the show. His face is so cute when he's being fucked and begging for more heat frezie's last for more than a day so I hope I get my turn.

~3hrs. have passed~

"maybe I should video this" ryuuga thought and he finally agreed to the idea he went out to get the camera and tape.

~2hrs later of videoing~

"ok ginga just raise your ass so the camera can get a good glimpse…"

"ahhh!...mnnnn…m-more…" ginga moaned when the octopuses 3 tentacles probed on ginga's entrance.

"oh shit! I want to join in the fun too!" ryuuga continued videoing he let out his erected dick infront of ginga's face.

"suck!" I demanded. Ginga sucked on it hungrily he evn deep throated it.

"ah!...that's good ginga"

"hnn..mmmm.." I grabbed ginga's head made him deep throat my dick and then I came in his throat.

"g-ginga!"

"ahhhhhh!" ginga came aswell. Then the toy ran out of batteries.

"ryuuga~" he called out to me.

"yes?"

"fuck me!" ginga pushed me down on the bed and started riding me.

"aaaaaaaahhhhh!...yes more!...ryuuga's dick is soo thick soo hard sooo! AHHHH!"

"what else?"

"it feels so good having sex with you ahhh! Yes..nnnn..more…."

**The next day**

"MY ASS HURTS! **WHY IS MY ASS STILL CONNECTED TO YOUR DICK!**" ginga screamed when he woke up.

"YOU PASSED OUT WHEN YOU WERE RIDING ME"

"how many rounds!"

"sorry but….it looks like I can't count how many rounds"

"ngggg…ah!" ginga tried to remove ryuuga's dick but it was to painful.

"ginga my dick just few 4 inches from your ass"

"yake it out take it TAKE IY OUT!"

"why! You **LOVED **being fucked!"

"just take it out first" ginga began to shiver.

"ok…ok!" ryuuga first let ginga lay down and then pulled of his dick slowly while in the process ginga moaned in pain that his won't be fucked for a good few days.

"…ngh,,,my back it hurts to!"

"this what you get!"

"I think I'm gonna pass out…." Ginga fainted and won't be able to wake up for at least a few days.

**Chapter-6 days and days with no sex till the last surprise.**

Day 1

Ginga has just fainted yesterday and hasn't woken up this must be due to be too much SEX.

Day 2

Ryuuga is now getting pissed that ginga won't wake up he didn't even flinch or move.

Day 3

I felt a bit guilty for not controlling him, mates who have heat frenzy is not a good idea to be fucked when they are in that mode they should be shackled in bed.

Day 4

"it has been 4 fucking days and he still hasn't woken up" ryuuga complained.

Day 5

"alright that's it!" ryuuga stood up and went to ginga's room he sees that ginga was still sleeping like a baby till ryuuga grabbed ginga's face and gave it a long passionate kiss their tongues swirl in the wet cavern of ginga.

"hnnnn….ryuuga…." ginga spoked

"YOU FINA-"

"I want burger…zzzZZZzzZZZ" ginga mumbled in his sleep. Ryuuga got so pissed and mad that he threw ryuuga off the bed.

***THUD***

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" **ginga screamed.

"you sleep too much" ryuuga replied.

"I don't care! Besides I can't have sex right now! MY ASS STILL HURTS! "

"which part?"

"the HOLE!" ryuuga made ginga do a' position in all 4s '(it means that ginga is bending in all fours putting his ass up high).

"don't move….."

"wha-what are you gonna do!"

"just watch!" ryuuga lifted up ginga's yukata to expose ginga's ass ryuuga took off the underwear and licked the sore hole.

"ahh..nnnn…nnooo….r-ryuuga~" ryuuga didn't pay attention to ginga's cries,he still keeps licking it up and down ,side to side then he inserted his tongue inside ginga's ass.

"kyyaaa~..nnn..AH!" ginga moaned.

"ginga since you have been such a naughty boy why not you suck me off…." Ryuuga whispered in ginga's ear.

"y-yeah….."ginga crawled to ryuuga and sucked him off.

"hnnn..hmm…hnn…" ginga moaned the vibration of the moan turned into a vibrator to ryuuga.

"ah…m-more that's right! Ginga!...your good at this!...ah" ryuuga wanted more so he made ginga deep throat his 10 inched dick.

"I'm gonna cum" ginga said between gaspes.

"me too!" ginga cAMe first then ryuuga.

"hah..hah…hah…it's sweet"ginga said then he fainted again.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ryuuga screamed.

"don't ginga no don't go back to sleep!" he continued to scream.

**Im just joking with ya ahahahaha! Kyouyaxgingaxryuuga101 **


	6. omake

**Omake…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own metal fight beyblade ok!**

**Title: when out of the story.**

G**inga is inside the changing room changing when kyouya came and asked. **

**kyouya: hey ginga! Why does the zuruichi favor's ryuuga the most he puts more sex scenes of you and ryuuga but what about me!**

**Ginga: I don't know….. **

**Kyouya: it's not fair! I mean the previous story (metal fight beyblade doujinshi) he still has more screen time than me!**

**Ginga: why not you try asking her why!**

**Kyouya:….maybe**

**Then ryuuga came in the dressing room.**

**Ryuuga: someone's jelouse!**

**Kyouya:….who?**

**Ryuuga: you!**

**Kyouya: I am not!**

**Ginga: I'm done!**

**Ginga wears a cute bunny outfit.**

**Kyouya: wow!**

**Ginga: kyouya today's your luck both of us are given a 2 weeks' vacation in Hawaii~ by the way zuruichi san is calling for you in the office.**

**Kyouya: what's the outfit for?**

**Ginga: oh! Zuruichi-san was wondering that Natalia-san(ryuugaxgingaxkyouya108) would like to take a picture(draw) of me.**

**Kyouya: oh! Ok! I better, am going now!  
><strong> 

**In the office**

**Zuruichi: darn~**

**Kyouya: what is it?**

**Zuruichi: you heard the news?**

**Kyouya: yes! So….**

**Zuruichi: somehow I'm running out of ideas… when you comeback from Hawaii tell me everything from your trip EVERYTHING *grin***

**Kyouya: okay! *grin***

**Zuruichi: by the way ryuuga! You don't need to eavesdrop!.**

**Ryuuga: what about me!**

**Zuruichi: well you have so much screen time…why not you take care of ryugin kun~**

**Ryugin: zuruichi san~ can I go with mama!**

**Zuruichi: no~ ( you can't you will ruin the my idea)**

**Ryugin: awwww~ please~**

**Zuruichi: no~ why not you go to daddy ryuga! And be a MAN!**

**Ryugin: ok~**

**The three of them left leaving zuruichi alone.**

**Zuruichi: now for some-**

**Ryuugaxgingaxkyouya108: when's the new update!**

**Zuruichi:…..ummmm I dunnow…**

**Ryuugaxgingaxkyouya108: Your running out of ideas, aren't you?**

**Zuruichi: I'm going to sleep see-**

**Ryuugaxgingaxkyouya108: WHEN'S YOUR UPDATE! *scary glare***

**Zuruichi: *dialling on the phone* **

**On the phone: kyouya! You better have a good experience about it!**

**Ryuugaxgingaxkyouya108: where are they headed off to?**

**Zuruichi: hawaii~ I have spare ticket! You can watch them from above!**

**Ryuugaxgingaxkyouya108: good idea! *grin***

**Zuruichi: here you go….**

**Ryuugaxgingaxkyouya108 snatches away the ticket and runs to the airport.**

**Zuruichi: 0.0 that was fast…**

**Then suddenly ryuuga barges in the room.**

**Ryuuga: this is not fair! She gets a ticket the, rest gets a ticket, what about me!**

**Zuruichi: you get a coupon! :D**

**Ryuuga: do you have a spare ticket!…**

**Zuruichi: nope but I got a coupon on a kid's fast food restaurant!**

**Ryuuga: explain to me why! Do you have a kid's coupon!**

**Zuruichi: they have cute mini-games in a toy!**

**Ryuuga: arrghhh! **

**Zuruichi: instead of rampaging in there! Where's ryugin**

**Ryuuga: oh SHIT! I must have left him, oh SHIT!**

**Zuruichi: hurry up and find him!**

**Ryuuga ran out of the office/room. Then zuruichi look's under her desk and see's ryugin hiding under the desk playing the mini-game toy that zuruichi got from macdonalds.**

**Ryugin:….don't tell daddy sssshhhhh!...**

**Zuruichi: I have no plan to!**

**Ryugin: this desk is a comfy hiding place.**

**Zuruichi: that's where I hide when ryuuga and kyouya complain on who get's to fuck ginga!**

**Ryugin: what's fuck zuruichi-san?**

**Zuruichi:….errrr…..ask your dad about that but don't tell it's from me tell him it's from your daddy kyouya!**

**Ryugin: ok!**

**Zuruichi: ok…now…how old are you, again?**

**Ryugin: …..5 yrs old, geez your showing your age again! **

**Zuruichi: don't make me call your father!**

**Ryugin: don't make me tell him that you said the word fuck!**

**Zuruichi: you!, since when do you know that fuck is a bad word!.**

**Ryugin: I just knew it now…**

**Zuruichi: you little rascal….**

**Ryugin: heheheh just don't call daddy and I won't do the same.**

**Zuruichi: ok! **

**Then suddenly zuruichi gets an email from Ryuugaxgingaxkyouya108 in the phone.**

**From:Ryuugaxgingaxkyouya108**

**Thanks for the ticket I can send you the latest updates about the two…..if you update faster! Tehehehehe**

**Zuruichi replies back**

**to Ryuugaxgingaxkyouya108**

**SURE!**

**Ryuugaxgingaxkyouya108 REplies back.**

**(seacret words)**

**Zuruichi gives wide grin and laughs evily. Then ryugin get's out of the chair and called 911 that there is a psycho maniac in yaoilove building corp**

**Ryugin: hello police,there's a maniac who is laughing like she just got a new idea from the phone**

**Zuruichi then snatches the phone from ryugin and cancels the call.**

**Zuruichi: get back under the desk!**

**Ryugin: yes zuruichi san**

**Zuruichi: why did you call the police?**

**Ryugin: dad told me that if I ever see a psycho maniac laughing he told to call 911 and get the police so she can be send to a white room.**

**Zuruichi: which one?**

**Ryugin: daddy…..ryuuga…..he told me to do that! But daddy kyouya told me so I should use self-defence then both of them started arguing about that **

**Zuruichi: ok…you can go back under the desk.**

**Ryugin: ok!**

**Ryugin goes under the desk and stays there while zuruichi starts writing a fic.**

Sorry I really did ran out of ideas! Well I'll update sooner don't worry guys I won't give up on this fanfic!


	7. ginga needs love

**Thank you so much for the support ****siwonhan****! And ****Cookie Monster Ninja(wired your user name is familiar, but I can't put my thumb on it) oh! Well here's your reward for being patient.**

**Quotes: writing without effort is generally reading without pleasure!.**

"ginga~ why?...do you have to sleep soooo long!" ryuuga mumbled while looking at the cherry blossom tree, he felt very lonely without ginga, he has now become completely utterly useless. until.

_*rustle*_

_*rustle*_

**Ryuuga'a P.O.V.**

'what was that?' i thought.

_*rustle*_

_*rustle*_

"nyyaaaa!" i then suddenly heard that sound.

"whose there?" I asked with and approached it with caution. Then I took a little peek and saw a little fox, which had silver hair, fox ears, and fox tail, he looked very familiar.

"who are you?" I asked.

"my name Is helios my breed is the foxtalia[1] the highest breed of foxes, and I'm your cousin!" helios said while I looked at him.

"oh…..what are you doing here?" I asked again just to see why was he in my territory.

"ohh nothing!~ just curious about the silver wolf that everyone feared….but you don't look that scary….besides I need a place to stay" he said and stood up from the bush.

"well you know what! You're a lucky person!" he said and wrap his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I was shocked and caught off guard about this, now I am just hoping that ginga doesn't wake up and find out about this.

"_what are you two doing" _

Both of us stopped the kiss and looked to the person who spoke and it was ginga. Ginga was standing there looking, his expression was sad and it was like he was about to cry.

"so you have given up on me, you can't wait for me to wake up so you find someone else…..so were you just playing with my feelings?"

"no I wasn't!" I disagreed, I wanted to go to him but helios arms wouldn't let go of me though.

"he's mine!" helios said.

"who are you!" ginga asked.

"my name is helios! I'm a foxtalia I have a better breed than you!...you….NECOCO!"

"what!" ginga was shocked and mad what helios said then he clenched his hands.

"hmp!" helios grabbed my face and gave me another kiss.

"ryuuga you are such a good kisser" he said that when we broke the kiss.

"so you were playing with me…..dad was right all along!" ginga said that he ran to the house. I got pissed at helios but I can't hurt a submissive, in this world if any dominant hurts a submissive, will be punished, I don't want that.

"look here I'm sorry but I love ginga" I said that and shove off his arms gently.

"….well i'm staying here!" he said and walked to my home and entered inside.

"this is gonna be one big cat fight " I said and ran to him. And told him that he can't stay there is no room for him but he said that he will sleep with me, I didn't like the idea though.

"so he's staying?" ginga asked with an annoyed face.

"of course I am!" helios replied with a smirk.

"where?" ginga asked again

"well it won't be in your room"

"oh…have fun! then" ginga said and went back to sleep.

"why did you do that!" I asked with a growl.

"because you are mine and I can make you feel good! Better than that whore!"

"WHORE!" ginga got up, mad and gave helios a slap on the face and told him that he was the whore.

"OW!" helios cried in pain.

"uhhh….ginga don't do that! I don't want to have a cat fight here!"

**GINGA'S P.O.V.**

"uhhh….ginga don't do that! I don't want to have a cat fight here!" ryuga said.

"CAT FIGHT! HE STARTED IT!" ginga pointed out to helios.

"me!" helios cried and ran ryuga gave him a hug and said with fake tears.

"ryuga~ he's blaming me~"

"uhhhh…."

"oh so your campaigning him!" I shouted.

"NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"OH! WHATEVER!" I throw my pillow to ryuga and shut my door.

'it hurts! It really hurts…..so much' I grip my chest tight and went back to sleep.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Meanwhile helios and ryuga have, the talk, about ginga in ryuga's room there they sit down and drank tea.

"so….."

"look here helios, ginga will become my mate and nothing will change that!"

"oh….i'll just make you like me then!"

"that's not gonna happen" ryuga said that and drank the tea that he made but when he drank it he felt a bit dizzy somehow hot in the inside and horny.

**Ryuga P.O.V.**

"so ryuga…feeling horny?" helios asked then he pushed me to the floor gently, it made me groan.

"did you know you drank a magical drug"

"n-no~"

"it's a drug that you will do what I say while your very horny"

"what NO! ginga's at the other side of the room!"

"who cares…..now I want you to fuck me! Fuck like how you fuck ginga I want you to fall inlove with me ,while you're doing it to me"

"sure!" my mouth suddenly said that and I made our positions different which makes me the top and him below.

_  
>(lemon scene )<p>

My body started moving on its own my arms started stripping helios.

"why is my body-"

"relax! You're doing what I want"

"what!" then suddenly I have this urge/feeling to fuck him but I don't want to do that I only fuck ginga but it seems that my body can't fight it. My hands started touching his nipples he started moaning.

"hnn..ah!" then I sucked, I took of everything what was on him (his clothes) then I made him suck on my three finger's.

"hnnnn….mmmppmmhh"

"that's right suck it make sure you coat it with your saliva!" then I pulled it out directly inserted in him.

"AHHHH!...HNN..AHHH!" he moaned louder and louder at each thrust I make to my finger's I even gave him a deep kiss mark on the neck.

"s-stop teasing and put it in!—AH!"

"alright then what do you want? You want to ride it or should I thrust it in to you?"

"t-thrust it in!" I made him lay down on the floor; I push my dick gently in him

"i-it's in!" I thrusted in to him

"AHH!" he moaned I thrusted in to him in and out in and out until I came inside him but it wasn't enough I grabbed his head and made him bob my dick.

"that's good bob it more! Deep throat it "

**Normal p.o.v.**

"_hnn..ah"_

"_ah!..hmm"_

"ryuga…how could you!" in a tiny hole ginga peeked through what was the ruckus about but it seems that ryuga and helios were having sex, ginga watched it when ryuga thrusted his dick inside helios.

"_ryuga who do you love more? Ginga or me? "_

"_you of course"_

GINGA heard everything now he stood up and ran away crying he didn't care that the clouds were doing the same as him, crying , he ran through the forest, he ran very far until he can't run anymore, he fell on a mud puddle with tears all around there face.

"ginga…" someone in the shadows said

"who…..whose there…." Ginga got scared he wiped away his tears and backed away a little.

"don't be scared ginga it's just me….kyouya come here! You should get under the umbrella" kyouya showed himself to ginga and shared his umbrella.

"why should I be not scared….you tried to rape me!" he backed away again.

"I'm sorry about that, I was just impatient besides I never ever had a mate before…I guess I was excited so get in the umbrella or your gonna get a cold!"

"what are you talking about! I thought you have 25 mates!" ginga approached him again.

"me! No way!...ryuga is the one that have 25 no not 25, 26 mates"

"no not 26…..27 he had another one while i-I was sss-sleeping…huuuaaa" ginga cried again.

"whoa! D-don't cry…errr..here" kyouya offered his hanky to ginga but ginga didn't receive it, instead ginga laid his head on kyouya's chest.

"ummmm…do you wanna go back home with me?...it's nearby"

"ok…." Ginga stopped crying, he stood up and walked with kyouya to his place they walked until they reach to kyouya's place but it's not a house or a hut but it's a…..cave the place where he raped me, I felt shiver's around my spine.

"don't worry I won't do that again trust me" kyouya said with a smile.

"ok…." When we entered the cave everything looked so nice there was a table, chair, sofa,and glowing bulbs[2],cabinet, and a fuoton.

"this is my place…..ummm we should bathe or else both of us will get a cold follow me" kyouya said. Ginga followed kyouya this time both of them went to another cave but inside this cave is a hotspring.

"you have everything!" ginga complimented he stripped himself and jumped in to the water.

"cannon-" but was stopped by kyouya.

"not yet you hve to get yourself wet first" kyouya took a dip of Water AND poured it to ginga he poured shampoo to ginga's hair and scrub his back.

"ok I'm fine now! It's your turn now kyouya!...take off your clothes!"

"it's ok! I will take a bath when you finish"

"huh! We can take a bath together! c'mon!"

"aren't you scared that I might do that again"

"no! I completely trust you….so hurry up I want to wash your back to!"

"ok…ok….."kyouya said while he strips off his clothes infront of ginga 'it's heaven me+ginga=trust and if me + ginga + my bed = sex…I love this kind of math!' kyouya thought and let ginga do the rest.

**55 sec. later**

"DONE! Ok lets dip in the pool!"

"not yet! We need to get rid of the soap suds" ginga took a dip of water and splashed it to kyouya which made his hair down.

"hey! Take this!" kyouya did the same 'ginga + water = HOT~'

"AHAHAH!" ginga was running away from kyouya around the pool till he found something that made him grin.

"TAKE THIIISSS!" ginga grab the water gun fully loaded and took a huge hit on kyouya.

"hey not fair!" kyouya grab ginga's hips and dragged him down in to the left side of the pool.

"IT'S COLD!" ginga squirmed and swam to the right side of the pool and find it very warm.

"sorry ginga but I prefer cold water than warm!"

"You're going to catch a cold!" ginga warned.

"no I won't! Besides my crib is warm I prefer it this way" kyouya said

"ok!" both of them took the bath in a peaceful and fun way, both of them finished kyouya offered ginga his clothes.

"it's big" kyouya said.

"I'm fine with it! It's also comfortable and warm I like it!" Ginga giggled then suddenly both of their stomachs started growling.

"it's time for dinner

"yup here!" kyouya handed over his bento filled with food.

"what about you?"

"it's okay I'm fine"

"no it's not fair! Here!" ginga pushed a piece of delicious meat on kyouya's mouth. 'ginga + kyouya + food = date!' kyouya thought again. Both of them ate it now this times problem which one sleep at the fouton which one will sleep at the sofa.

"we should sleep together!" ginga smiled and pushed kyouya to the fouton. Then ginga scooted right beside of kyouya.

"why are you doing this?"

"because your so gentle and caring…." Ginga said and dozed off.

"oh…"kyouya said and laid down right next to ginga's head there face was so close that kyouya wanted to kiss him but to bad he can't.

'I'm much better than ryuga! ' kyouya thought and went to sleep.

– the highest breed of foxes , just like the necoco, necoco's and foxtalia's often fight a lot.

light bulbs – they glow and float around the room to give light to turn it on you need to flick your finger or clap your hands 2 times to turn it off is the same process as turning it on.

**Here's the new chapter! Your waiting is not in vain this is 2,049 words thankyou to those who are supporting me *bows***


	8. kyouya's heat frenzy

**Sorry for the long wait I'm just sick…here's the update and some make up for the long update thanks siwonhan for reminding me! I have been doing this for a long time grammars are pure wrong here I don't know….darn I'm talking nonsense again.**

Kyouya yawns on the bright morning with ginga on his felt so happy that it's enough to make flowers.

'shit! I feel aroused somehow…could it be what month is it today?' kyouya looked at the calendar and it was February, that's the month that he will have a heat frenzy, since he didn't want to hurt ginga, he got up and shackled himself in the wall, his arms and legs were chained, but this kind of chain was special it takes 100 strong breeds to destroy it.

"ok….this problem will last like for 2 days or half….." kyouya began to feel hot and horny when he looks at the brunette sleeping he feels like he wants to fuck him but he can't, he started to struggle from the chains, the chains began to make sounds which woke up ginga.

"k-kyouya….why are you shackled in the wall?" ginga looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"ginga…you got to get out of here!"

"oh…why?"

"i-I'm having" kyouya can't say it since ginga is innocent.

"oh….kyouya….it looks your aroused….is it beac-"

"just get out of here!"

"heat frenzy?"

"y-you know!"

"yeah I think I had one like a week ago"

"oh..ok….uh..look here it's best if you get out of here"

"no! I should help you since you helped me!" ginga crawled to him; kyouya could see ginga's body because of the loose yukata.

"g-ginga s-stay BACK!" kyouya said. Ginga ignored his request he licked kyouya's dick.

"hnn….N-NO! GINGA STOP!"

"didn't you want this?"

"well yeah but you're doing- "

"I love you kyouya"

"what!"

"ryuga doesn't want me anymore…he…chose a fox over me…didn't you know?"

"yeah….but I still think that you still love ryuga"

"then I will make you change the way of thinking" ginga took kyouya's dick in his mouth, he coated is with his saliva.

"hnn..mmppp"

"shit!...so good!..."

"hnnnn"

"fuck….this makes me want to fuck you so bad! But it seems that-"

"let me do the rest….w=I will release you but you must cooperate you need to control yourself to so please let me do my thing…"

"ok…..the key I throw it over there" ginga picked up the keys and unlocked the shackles that kyouya was in. kyouya collapsed and crawled to the bed, there he laid down in control.

"kyouya I think you will love this" ginga stripped himself in front of kyouya,kyouya's dick was now very straight he wanted to masturbate but ginga swiped away his hand.

"no kyouya" ginga said, ginga then coated again kyouya's dick with saliva so much saliva.

"ah!...ginga what are you gonna-" kyouya was shock to see that ginga trying to insert his dick inside.

"you idiot! You can't do that without preparation it will hurt" kyouya said.

"n-no need…..ah~….ah~…hah~….i-it's i-in…ah~"

"ah!...your inside…feels so…good!"

"ngh! AH!" Ginga started moving up and down with a fast pace.

"ginga I'm sorry but I can't keep it in anymore…."

"wha-" kyouya suddenly switched positions he was on top ginga was below.

"I'm sorry….i'm so-" kyouya was cut off by a pair of wet hot lips.

"nnngh,,,nhhnn" ginga moaned inside kyouya mouth. Both of their tongues battled for dominance, kyouya won. Then gonga broke the kiss.

"hah!...hah…pleas kyouya please move~"

"are you sure?"

"hah…yes"

"are you really really sure?"

"yes!"

"ARE YOU-"

"WHAT THE FUCK! DO YOU WANT ME OR NOT!" ginga got angry over all the questions.

"hehehe…it's gonna hurt…"

"JUST DO IT!" kyouya slammed his dick inside ginga making him moan louder and louder

"AH! THERE KYOUYA! THERE!"

"I'm gonna cum~ ahhhh~"

"me to! Ahhhh~"

Both of them did that within 2 days nonstop.

"we hah are hah finally done" kyouya said in between gasps.

"that was great!...but can you take off your dick please…" ginga asked.

"oh yeah…..we should take a bath together"

"ok!"

**~in ryuga's lair~**

(back to day 1)(morning)

"ohh….my dick….HUH!" ryuga woke up with a naked body and next to helios.

"morning love"

"love! Ge-get off of me!" ryuga shove helios away.

"well looks like the plan worked well"

"plan! What plan!"

"you are the stubborn grandson of doji right?"

"uhhh…yeah"

"well"

_Flashback time_

"_my idiotic grandson has ran away gain when will he ever learn" doji stammered._

"_um sir we have reported that your grandson has found a mate"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_YES SIR! It appears the mate is a very well breed"_

"_how do you know"_

"_judging by it's scent it smelt like a pure bloom cherry-"_

"_blossom tree"_

"_yes sir…."_

"_our clan has killed them many years ago but it's impossible we killed them tears ago!"_

"_the necoco sir"_

"_NECOCO! We killed them all! But it seems one more is still roaming alive…..we need to do something about it before he makes a clan"_

"_so sir-"_

"_I got it we let my other grandson helios to mate with ryuga when that necoco see's him having sex then I'm sure that necoco will be hurt and ran away then jump off a cliff then DIE!"_

_~END~_

"so that's how it happens"

"so….SHIT!" ryuga grab his yukata, wore it and ran to ginga's room, but he wasn't there ryuga scattered around the room, but he found only a note from ginga.

**Ryuga**

**Ryuga how could you do this to me? Am I just some toy! To you! I don't want something like that I don't like it at all! And you were even playing with my feelings! Good luck on your 26 wives! By the way I HATE YOU! You love helios more than me so I HATE YOU!**

**-ginga**

Ryuga was now on his knees while looking at the note he felt anger to doji and shamefulness to ginga.

"I swear when I find him I will bring him back and tell him everything"

"well good luck with that"

"AND YOU!" ryuga grab helios'es neck and asked why is he doing this.

"because my lover is held hostage…..if I don't do anything he will be killed….i bet you feel the same way as I do…..to tell you this I never agreed to this but they did so many mean things to him I can't stand around and do nothing so I did my mission " helios cried.

"helios…were you still a virgin when I fucked you?" ryuga let go of helios neck.

"…no…..i was actually raped when I was young and that rapist was my lover…..crazy right?"

"s-sorry" ryuga ran out of the house in search for ginga, he tried to search the trail of scent but it seems it has disappeared.

"damn it!" ryuga went on his knees thinking where would ginga be.

And day 2 was the same

**To be continued**


	9. fever, doctor,history,why?

**Ok! I think I'm feeling well now but the doctor's says I need to stay a day or 2 and I'm getting impatient why? BECAUSE YOU KNOW ABOUT HOSPITALS this is where they die from some sickness and I am very scared what if their souls are still wondering around the room or in the C.R.! 0_0" the most fearsome thing in the world is what's under my bed…..what if it starts shaking and when the time I look down….AHHHHHHH! I SEE A Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Thinking about it makes me want to go wee wee or potty but I can't what if I go to the comfort room and i find inside the toilet a HEAD! WITH EYES NOSE aND MOUTH SAYING! "you are dead!" wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! *faints from imagination***

**Head inside the toilet: PLEASE ENJOY!.**

**Zuruichi: WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT TALKED! *FAINTS AGAIN FROM FEAR and struggling*.**

**Nurse: can somebody get a priest I think we have a patient possessed **

**~line break~**

In kyouya's lair lays 2 mates talking to each other in the bath.

"kyouya" ginga called.

"hmmm?"

"why are you staying so far away from me?" ginga sweatdropped.

"that's because in this area it's cold and refreshing, in your side is warm and hot!"

"your gonna get a cold"

"I said I won't! hmp! Mates like your breed are weak that's why they are submissive's"

" oh just shut up! I-I'm strong!"

"well then why not you come over here and sit on my lap! "

" ok then!" ginga swam to kyouya.

'c'c'cold!' ginga thought, when he reached kyouya he sat down on his lap.

"ginga why are you shivering? Are you cold? "

"n-no! n-nothing i-is wrong!"

"ok then if you feel cold you can cuddle to me my body is warm very warm!"

"t-thanks…b-but..n-no thanks!" ginga talked while he was shivering. They stayed like that for three minutes.

"ok ginga I get it! You can get off of me now, you're gonna catch a bad cold for this"

"i-I'm…n-not weak!"

"hnnn ok then why are you shivering? aren't you cold?"

"N-NO!"

"so stubborn….hehehehee….." kyouya said and pulled ginga into a bear hug.

"k-k-k-kyouya….."

"let's go out I'm feeling cold to!" kyouya carried ginga bridal style, wiped him with a towel and dressed him.

"ok you're done sorry though I made you do that"

"it's okay! You're so kind and gentle than ryuga, ryuga do things rough but he protects me…" ginga shakes off the feeling of being with ryuga.

"ok…thanks so let's go to sleep!"

"uh yeah! Okay!" both of them laid in the fouton and slept but they didn't cuddle yet.

'so cold' ginga thought as he tossed turn and couched.

"this is wht you get for being stubborn" kyouya cuddled on ginga. Ginga felt the warmth of kyouya.

"ACHOO!" ginga sneezed.

"lookslike you got a cold!"

"don't worry it will go away!"

"are you sure?"

"yup!"

"ok…..goodnight ginga"

"night"

**Morning came**

"kyouya my head hurts! A-a-a-CHOOO!"

"oh dear it seems it was my fault"

"no it wasn't it was a-a-a-chooooo! My stubbornness"

"sigh….i'm gonna get siwonhan she knows what to do"

"oh ok….."

"right now you should stay here in bed"

"what if someone's come in?"

"don't worry the entrance is protected so no one can get in!"

"ok!...ACHOOO~"

"oh dear well see you later"

**~in the clinic of siwonhan~**

"hello and welcome to my clinic how may I help you?" siwonhan asked in polite

"ummm….my mate has a cold you see" kyouya replied.

" sorry but the doctor is out".

" _**I'm right here!" **_zuruichi shouted with delight!

"oh you have arrived! " siwonhan said.

"I just went somewhere I guess, who is the patient?" zuruichi asked.

"this young man's mate"

"alright let's go to his place!"

"why?"

"let's take a day off today, this time I found a delicious squid ball store my treat" zuruichi said with delight again.

"sigh…ok!"

"just follow!" kyouya interrupted.

Zuruichi and siwonhan walked around the forest and found the lair of kyouya lies there, Is ginga crouching in pain.

"poor thing…" zuruichi said.

"….hmmmm….what kind of breed is he?" siwonhan asked.

"his a necoco" siwonhan was surprised.

"tsk…tsk…..tsk…..you let him bathe in cold water, did you?" zuruichi asked.

"uhhhh….yeah why?"

"they are very SENSATIVE! How could you do that to him?"

"uhhhhh I didn't know s-sorry"

"ugh!...looks like he needs to stay in my hospital"

"w-why?" kyouya asked in fear.

"just look at him, he has a very serious fever in fact it's not a fever its matetanoisism "

" mata-wha?"

"its matetanoisism!" siwonhan said trying to teach him the word.

"mate-ta-no-ni-si-sm" zuruichi repeated again

"mata-mata…..forget it!" kyouya carried ginga with the blanket wrapped around him.

"k-kyouya…..it's s-so c-cold….vvvrrrr…" ginga said between gasps.

"don't worry the doctor and the nurse will cure you" kyouya said with a smile.

"c'mon let's hurry before the cold will be worse"

"o-ok" all of them ran back to the clinic and there, there a small room with a bed a chair and a lamp.

"lay him there and the doctor will get the E-Q-U-I-P-M-E-N-T" siwonhan glared at zuruichi she knows that zuruichi is very good on misplacing things and forgets things within a minute.

"OH~ …uhm…..that might take a while" zuruichi sweat dropped.

"you….misplaced it again did you?" siwonhan asked in cold eyes, like the depth of the dark abyss.

"maybe…" zuruichi trembled. 0_0"

"mhmmm…."

"I'll just find it!...darn….." zuruichi had nothing to say

"sorry kyouya looks like the DOCTOR has FORGOTTEN her EQUIPMENT"

"oh ok…." Kyouya sighed in the end of the phrase.

"see ya!" siwonhan said.

_CRASH_

_THUD_

_BANG_

_CRASH  
>CRASH<em>

"**OOWWWWW! MY HEAD! OH DEAAAAAAAARRRR! NNNNNOOOOOO!**_"_

_CRASH_

" oh dear not again…."

"what was that let's check it out!" kyouya said.

"ok!" kyouya and siwonhan ran to where the crashing and banging noise came from.

"weird…..in the medical library"

"S-S-SO MANY B-BOOKS!" kyouya was surprised.

" impressive right"

" s-she made th-these books!"

"NO! her rea-"

"_help!...someone there…..HELP!...SIWONHAN~…..KYOUYA~"_

"WE'LL BE THERE!_" _both of them ran to the destination where they found a huge pile of books burying zuruichi. Both of them removed the books.

"what were you doing I said that you would get your equipment"

"this is my equipment!"

"a book?" siwonhan asked.

"yup"

"huh?" now siwonhan was confused.

"it's about necoco's "

"ok….befor we do that let's clean up" siwonhan put the books in the right place very fast.

"that's a lot of books….man where did you get all these books?"

" zuru-san made this, each shelf is different doctors from her family some own 5 shelfs 3 shelfs 10 shelfs but her she own's 1 shelf"

"why?"

"cause she compiles them all and stacks it all here and complains why she can't find the book she was looking for."

"why?"

"cause she's partially blind "

"ok….."

"ahaha…..ahaha…let's get going to ginga he must be dying in there"

"ok" all three of them went back to the room where ginga is laying there panting and gasping for air.

"alright let's see…..hmmmm"

"I thought you studied all the breeds in the world"

"I did it's just that the necoco was eliminated while I was doing my STUDIENG THEM"

"wha-what d-do you m-mean…."

"oh your awake, I think it's better you should know…years years ago…I don't know how many though but let's cut to the chase….the necoco's grew overpopulated, the silver clan, daidoji there ruler was getting jealous because of power and wealth he wanted your race to be eliminated so he sued your race/clan that you somehow did the…the money thing…no…i…err..think it was….ahhhh…."

"it was assassination zuru-san not sue thing."

"oh yes right! It was assassination! 5 TOP assassins to be exact! They killed your clan but rumours says that there was one family that was able to escape a pregnant woman and a man….it looks like it was true…and do you know who is the lucky midwife!"

"uhhhh…..no"

"siwonhan! Of course she was in training for people giving birth!...hehehehe….."

"how old exactly are you two?"

"I'm 27 and she is 18 undergoing training"

"yes…yes yes….now let's see what's in that book!" siwonhan inturupted.

**Necoco reaserch**

**Day 1(male) necoco + (fem.)foxtalia = ?**

**Day 1 of my research I try to see if a fox and a neco can be together it turns out that I was a major cat fight. On this day my skirt was ripped off when I was trying to stop them**

**Answer to solution requirements**

**None**

**Answer: a big no!**

**Day 2 (m)necoco + (male)foxtalia =?**

**This time the fox fell in love and is now molesting my poor specimen. I stopped it but it seems the fox keeps on following the neco.**

**Conclusion:**

**Not sure about it yet.**

**Answer to solution requirements**

**Rope, and a big tough stick .**

**Answer: rape**

**Day 3 (m)necoco +(male) 5 different breeds (silver wolf) ( darkuws) (wolfanaiuse) (dimmerang)(chackawolf)**

**Hmmm….all five breeds fell in love now the question is how?**

**Silver wolf: his scent is so addicting!**

**Darkuws: his better than drugs.**

**And the rest has the same answer. It's the scent.**

**Conclusion:**

**Not sure about it yet though.**

**Answer: RAPE. AND scent…..**

**Day 4 neco + crowded village filled with different breeds.**

**All of the men in the village were going nuts!**

**Answer: scent**

**Conclusion: **

**The scent what makes them popular.**

**Day 5**

**They all died…**

"is that all" kyouya asked.

"uhhhhh…..yeah! on that day I found my specimen dead lying on his bed, filled with blood, I tried to give him treatment but It was too late…but now ginga is here! Heheheheee….we are going to have one hell of a time." Zuruichi answered and grinned.

"alright zuru-san how can we cure his fever?"

"oh it will just go away…..he just needs to stay in bed warm but he needs to stay here"

"suit yourself"

"so….t-this daidoji, wh-who ACHOOO! Is he?"

"he's the head of the silver wolf clan and he has a lot of grandsons but the most powerful grandson of all is ryuga he is the most feared and ferocious and stubborn."

"**h-he**'s a playboy…..cough….cough**"**

"ok…now we should let you rest so your fever can go down."

"oh! Did I mention that it's normal for a necoco to be sick for once in 20 months"

"sigh…OK! C'mon zuru-san let's go to that squidball shop you said "

"oh ofcourse! Kyouya can you watch the clinic and ginga we will be back"

"sure" kyouya said with a wide grin "take your time" kyouy said.

"ok let's go zuru-san"

"yes!"

Zuruichi and siwonhan has left the building and of to the store.

"they're gone now so ginga "

"let me sleep"

"oh oh….." kyouya said in depression he thinking of doing it with ginga but it seems he doesn't want to.

"**HELLO SIWONHAN, ZURUICHI! WHERE ARE YOU!"**

Kyouya heard the deep and dark voice; it was very familiar to him so kyouya came out of the room of ginga and tell the person that they are not here, but it seems he was surprised that who is this person.

"ryuga! What are you doing here!"

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS PUPPY!"

"EEERRRR….." kyouya thought that if he makes his growl louder he would wake up ginga, so he lowered his growl and told ryuga that they are not here in a calmer way.

"ryuga they are not here"

"so where are they!" ryuga gave a death glare to kyouya.

"I don't know!"

"so tell me WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"uhhhh…..just here to watch the shop for them"

"tch! whatever" ryuga left the clinic

"that was close"

**To be continued**


End file.
